Grave Guard
by Sabrajay
Summary: Rei is dared to spend the night in a graveyard, haveing been told the legend of the 'Grave Guard'. Will he survive the night when he finds out the legend is true? KaixRei forever!
1. Chappie 1

Hey everyone! I know I really should update my other stories, but Dark Gothic Angel and I came up with a new idea and yeah, this is it. It gets really good!

Anyway, I wouls like my reviewers to tell me which stories of mine they like better, so I know which ones to update first. Please tell me! There's **The Purest Blood, ****Grave Guard**, **The Many Face of One** and **Stepbrothers**. Pleas tell me so I can update!

* * *

The raven haired teen rubbed his arms rapidly to give them warmth. He found himself muttering and mumbling about his friends, whom of which dared him to come here.

"I'm so going to get them back for this…" The youth muttered, sitting atop a rock that overlooked part of the graveyard. He was here because his friends had told the legend of the graveyard, and now wanted to see if it was true.

The legend was that there was someone who guarded the graveyard… a Grave Guard. And anyone who entered that graveyard never came back out. So now Rei Kon was sitting in the graveyard, freezing his butt off and bored senseless.

He saw movement over to his left and looked; it was a tattered sheet of black material, settling itself over a gravestone.

"What the… ? That was so random…" He muttered to himself. The sound of claws clinking started. Almost an impatient clinking and Rei looked over again. This time there was a hand on the gravestone, connected to a silhouetted figure squatting atop it. The clinking sound was coming from the hand on the gravestone, which had attachable gold claws on each digit.

"Guys, so not funny." The clinking stopped and the figure stood up upon the gravestone.

"Go _away_. I'm not in the mood for your pranks."

"Leave." Rei looked up at the figure.

"Pardon?"

"Leave. Now." Rei gave the figure a flat look.

"Hold on, _you_ dared me to come out here, freeze my butt off and now you want me to go back?"

Silence.

"You guys are unbelievable!" The figure jumped off the gravestone and landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"I said leave."

"Lee, is that you? Because this isn't a very good joke." Crimson eyes shone from beneath the cloak, and the light caught on the claws on the figures left hand. "Although I must admit going all the way to get contacts, gold claws, tattered clothes and an extremely old looking sword just to scare me _is_ rather flattering. You actually thought this up by yourself?" The figure drew the rusty sword and let the tip rest on the ground.

"I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but leave now." The man removed his hood to reveal two toned blue hair, crimson eyes and pale skin illuminated by the moonlight. (Guess who?) Rei blushed with embarrassment and got off the gravestone.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I really thought you were one of my friends… um… yeah."

"Leave."

"Why do I have to leave?"

"You're disturbing the dead."

"What? I'm not even standing on a grave."

"You're speaking too loudly."

"But you were the one speaking to me!" Silence greeted him, but he could feel the man's gaze getting to him.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I am the Grave Guard. Now leave, or would you like to join the ones you disturb?" Rei yet again gave the man a flat look.

"What you're going to kill me?"

"Yes." Rei sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Alright, I'll leave. Is there a certain way I'm supposed to go or something?" (Sarcasm!) The figure just pointed down a path.

"Thankyou." With that Rei wandered off down the path. Rubbing his arms he looked up and nearly died of a heart attack, seeing the same figure as before standing in front of him.

"What he heck are trying to do?! Give me a freakin' heart attack?!"

"You're disturbing them again." Rei gave him a skeptical look.

"What are you talking about? YOU told me to come this way!"

"Did I say to step on the pentagram?"

"Huh?" Rei looked down at his feet to find he was on a stone circle, which had a pentagram carved into it, and then looked back up at the Grave Guard.

"But… you're standing on it!" The man reached into his shirt and produced a necklace with some form of trademark thing on it.

"I have a charm." Rei frowned at him.

"Okay, this is getting seriously annoying, I hope you realize this."

"You're the one who's disturbing the dead, not me."

"Yeah, but it's not like I MEAN to! And you're no help, going on constantly about me 'disturbing the dead'!"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not really, no." The man looked down at the stone pentagram.

"If someone were to bleed on this pentagram, it would raise this whole graveyard." (Oh yes, this is one of those LARGE graveyards, where it goes on for ages.)

"Yeah, well I haven't bled on it."

"But you stepped on it. If you don't believe me, walk over there." Rei looked to where he was pointing in between two gravestones surrounding the pentagram.

"Fine." Still slightly skeptical he walked off the pentagram, only to have undead hands shoot out of the ground and try to grab him. Rei let out a squeak and jumped back as a black blur passed him, and the hands dropped of and the bloodied stumps retreated back into the ground. Shaking, Rei looked up at the Grave Guard.

"Do you believe me now, Stranger?"

* * *

So there you have it - please don't forget to review and tell me which story to update first!

Wuv ya!

- Kawaii Neko-jin Lover


	2. Chappie 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it, just the idea. And Rei's friends.

* * *

Rei nodded weakly as the man stood up slowly, blood covering the rust on his sword.

"Good. Now go. The next time we meet, I'll have to kill you." Rei nodded weakly again, not trusting his voice at the present moment.

Rei sighed again, one that joined all of his others that day. When the principal announced that they would be going on a camp the following week, he had gotten this weird feeling in his gut. Of course he ignored it, shook it off as if it were nothing. But deep down inside he knew this was just gonna end in trouble. Now he was on the bus with the rest of his class, off to the graveyard to camp out. Oh, nuf nuf. (nuf nuf is fun fun spelt backwards! :p How smart am I? :3)

Upon arriving, they had all been sent out to explore the graveyard and be back in an hour, despite Rei's subtle protests. They all went off in their friendship groups, and Rei's arrived at the area where the pentagram was, sending a chill down his spine of remembrance. One of the guys shouted over to him.

"Hey Rei! Come check out these hands!"

"Yeah, I'm sure the owner are just _dying_ to find them!" Laughter followed the lame joke, before Rei's voice broke through.

"They're real, guys. Have some respect." Silence.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeew!" Everyone jumped back from them in a disgusted manner. Rei just rolled his eyes.

"And guys, don't step on the pentagram or any of the graves, okay?" He asked weakly.

"Whatsa matter Rei? Scared?"

"Oh yeah, _sure_." He replied sarcastically, as the knot in his stomach twitched and became worse. More laughter followed as his friends started impersonating zombies.

"_I'm a zombie, I want to suck out your blood!_"

"That's a vampire you idiot!"

"Yeah, zombies eat your brain!"

"Fine! _I want to eat your brains!_"

"Ha! That was a good one!"

"I know, that's 'cause I'm the, Master of the Dea- ahhh!" Rei snapped out of his dreaming as he heard one of his friends cry out in pain. Looking over to them he saw his zombie impersonating friend clutching his arm as blood had begun flowing out of what looked like a very deep wound.

"What the fuck?!" Was all his friends could say. Rushing over to his friend he ripped off some of his shirt (which was not only new but expensive also .''''''') and made a tourniquet around the wound. Whilst doing so he glanced up, and in the darkness he could see the same dark figure as he had seen the week before, the same deadly, rusty sword, the same claws that shined a dangerous gold, and the same crimson eyes that were intriguing, yet filled with darkness. Before he could stop, he felt himself yelling.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! They didn't step on any of the graves, nor the pentagram! You had no reason to do that!" The figure only straightened itself slowly, the blood slowly dripping from his sword.

"Your acquaintances were too loud, and they were mocking the dead. But, the fact that you are here once more is enough for me to strike." His voice was calm, yet it dripped in an emotion that was too hard to place. Whilst he said this, he ushered his friends to the exit, in which they left. There was silence upon them leaving.

"I told you not to come back. You made a foolish mistake in returning."

"Look, what did I ever do wrong?!"

"You disturbed the dead."

"I only did that because you told me to!"

"You were still too loud." A step forward.

"That was only when I was talking to you!" A step back and a slow smirk.

"You returned." A frown. "You told them about this place didn't you?"

"What?! This was a planned school trip, I didn't know we were going to come here."

"Hm. I'm sure." The Grave Guard finally looked right into Rei's eyes. "Are you prepared to die?"

* * *

Short, I know. But at least I updatimicated it - this is proof!

Wuv ya!

Kawaii Neko-jin Lover


End file.
